


Let Me Show You What Our Friendship Meant To Me

by Cindy_mulitfandom2020



Category: Puss in Boots (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Night Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_mulitfandom2020/pseuds/Cindy_mulitfandom2020
Summary: After what happen between Humpty and Puss, Humpty wanted to show Puss how much he cared and loved Puss. Puss will soon find out how Humpty will show what friendship meant to him.
Relationships: Puss in Boots/Humpty Alexander Dumpty
Kudos: 3





	Let Me Show You What Our Friendship Meant To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story takes place after Puss in Boots hits Kitty Soft-paws in the head with a guitar.
> 
> I will also changed a few things in Puss and Humpty past.

After hitting the female cat in the head with a guitar, Puss felt bad and went after her saying, "Senorita, wait! Let me buy you some leche! I am a lover, not a fighter."

Puss went into a dark alleyway. As he was looking for the cat, he jokingly said, “Hello? You are hiding from me? I like to play games too. I sense in you a kindred spirit. A…” Then Puss pauses a bit, smells the air while looking around the alleyway. He continues, “I smell something familiar…” He sniffs the air again, “something dangerous,” Puss then put his paw on his sword, ready to attack, “something breakfasty…”

Then, someone spoked.

“It's been a long time brother.” When that was said, an egg rolled behind Puss.

Puss knew who it was, so before turning to face him, he said, “Maldito Huevo,” and turned around pointing his sword at the egg. The egg put his hands up and backed away a little. Puss glared at him and continued, “Humpty Alexander Dumpty. How dare you show your face to me!”

Humpty sighed quickly and spoke, “I know you’re angry, you have every right, but it is good to see you Puss.” As Humpty said that, he tried to get a bit closer to Puss, but Puss pushed him a bit with his sword and Humpty continued, “Are those new boots?”

“No! These are the same boots I wore when you betrayed me.”

Humpty got a bit confused, but felt insulted. “Be...betrayed you?” Now Humpty was a bit mad and hit Puss’s sword to the side with his hand and said, “You left me cracked in pieces on a bridge, surrounded by soldiers! They wrote a song about it…”

“And how did we get on that bridge in the first place?!” Puss asked angrily.

“Because we were brothers and brothers are supposed to look after each other. Not-”

Then a cat interrupts.

“Humpty, remember why we’re here.”

Puss looked at the cat. “I should have known. I had the magic beans in my grasp and you sent this…” Then Puss paused to look at the cat and continued, “attractive devil women to interfere. You are a curse on my life!”

“Woh! Woh! Wait! Hear me out, okay? Yes, yes! I sent Kitty to bring you here, but she is no ordinary thief.”

As on queue, Kitty took off her gloves, showing that she has no claws and her paw puffed up. “She’s Kitty Softpaws. The softest touch in Spain.”

“That’s a lot of heel for a guy, don’t you think?” Kitty said as she was holding Puss’s boots and throwing back to him.

Puss put them back on with a glare and Humpty continued. “Look, with Kitty’s skill, your sword and my brain we’ve got a fighting chance here. Puss, come on. You of all people know that nobody is ever ripped off the giant’s castle and lived to tell that tale. You want to survive, you need a plan and I’ve studied this job my whole life, you know that. Alright, let’s...let’s...let’s be honest, without me you don’t even know where to plant the beans, Puss. But Jack and Jill do, they’re on their way. We go up the beanstalk outlaws and we come down as legends. So what do you say? Partner?” Humpty says as he took out his hand to get a shake from Puss.

Puss looked at the hand and looked at Humpty, “No, never again,” and then Puss walked away. 

Humpty watched as Puss was leaving, “I’m sorry, okay? How long are you going to hold a grudge? It’s been seven years! That’s like thirty five cat years! You need me! And I...I need you, Puss.” Humpty says as he was following Puss throughout the cat cavern. “You got any idea what they do to eggs in San Ricardo prison?” The music stops as every cat looks at Puss and Humpty. Puss turns his head around a bit to look at Humpty. “I’ll tell you this, my friend. It ain’t over-easy.”

“Ohhh” A gray cat says as it covers its mouth looking at the two.

Still looking back at Humpty, Puss said to him, “Adios Humpty Dumpty.” And with that, Puss left.

The music continues as Humpty starts to get worried. “Oh, this is bad. This is bad.”

Kitty Softpaws came to him and told him, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. I know how to speak meow.” Then she went to talk to Puss.

Puss was outside walking, talking to himself. 

“...sad stories, with your twisted lies, in your greasy shell that smells like old ham! I should crack you open for…” Then Puss pauses and gasps to see a light on the floor. Since he is a cat, he decided to catch the light. The light went to the wall and Puss jumped as he was trying to catch it.

Then he turned around and heard a chuckling. He looked up to see Kitty Softpaws. “Look what I found. Someone forgot his money.” Kitty said as she took a small bag with coins in it. Puss checked to see if he had them, but was shocked and looked back at Kitty. 

“Oh, you are dangerous.” Kitty chuckles and jumps off the building to face Puss. “Well, Humpty says you like danger. Just think of all the trouble we can get into.”

Kitty goes to Puss and gives him his pouch back as she walks around him while saying, “The two of us together. We can steal a lot of golden eggs.” 

Puss realizes that Kitty took his hat. He took it back and put it on. “And...you owe me.”

“I owe you?”

Kitty nodded and put her hand on her head. “Mm-hm. You hit me in the head with a guitar.”

“I regret the guitar.”

“Okay I forgive you. So...you’re in?” Kitty flirted. Puss chuckled. “There is one teeny, tiny, itty-bitty problem.”

“And what is that?”

“You work for the egg!” Puss said as he walked away a bit.

“Oh, come on, Puss. What happened between you and Humpty that was so bad?”

Puss looked at the moon and back at Kitty. “I am afraid with me and Humpty...the scars are too deep.” Then Puss put his foot on a box and sighed.

“It all started a long time ago.”

“Oh no, no, no. You really don’t have to tell me your whole life story, please.”

“You may want to sit.” Puss said as he made Kitty sit. Then went back to put his foot on the box again. “It is at times quite...painful.”

“Okay, here we go.” Kitty said as she rolled her eyes. “It was a year in which the rain had not fallen.”

**_“The wind was big and the basket was small. For days, I bounced along, a hungry little kitten with no milk, no mama and no litter box. Until I came to rest at a home for lost children.”_ **

_An old woman opened the door and looked down to see a kitten in a basket. The kitten meows and the woman puts her hands on her heart and chuckles._

**_“Her name was Imelda. And like a mother, she took me into her heart and raised me as her own.”_ **

_Imelda picked up the kitten and went inside the orphanage._

_Inside the orphanage, there were eight wooden tables with six kids on each table and they were hitting the table and shouting. Imelda clapped her hands softly and said, “Silencio.”_

_“Silencio.”_

**_“She was an angel of kindness.”_ **

_“Silencio!” Imelda screamed while clapping her hands hard._

**_“Most of the time.”_ **

_“I’d like to introduce a new boy joining us. It’s okay, pequeno. You show with the face.” Imelda says as the kitten went to the front from hiding behind Imelda. The kitten was going slow, paused and looked at Imelda._

_“Go on.”_

_The kitten then came out and sat down and said, “Mew.”_

_\---_

_The kitten was sitting on the table, looking at the plate that has three, small, green beans. Then someone took them and the kitten looked at who took his beans. The person looked at the kitten after writing something, and took out his hand._

**_“And that was the moment I met…”_ **

_“Humpty Alexander Dumpty.” The kitten was about to shake Humpty’s hand, when a boy interrupted. “Hey, whiskers. You’re sitting in Little Boy Blue’s chair.” Then another boy grabbed the kitten from the back._

_“Oh come on. Is this necessary?” Humpty asked as he looked at the boys. “Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size?”_

_“Who asked you, breakfast?” Boy Blue said as he grabbed Humpty. Humpty started to get nervous. “Remember what Imelda says, Boy Blue: If you’re going to blow your top, you blow your horn instead, right?”_

_“Let’s spin him.” Boy Blue said with a smirk._

_Then the bullies started to spin Humpty while he was saying, “Please don’t spin me. Do not spin me! Not again! No! I’m going to yolk!” The kitten was watching Humpty being spun._

**_“Even though he took my beans, the egg stood up for me, and I decided then that I would always have his back.”_ **

_The kitten then hit Boy Blue in the face with a wooden spoon. The other two boys quickly ran, but the kitten threw the spoon and hit them both and the spoon went back to the kitten. Then the kitten went to help Humpty up. “Wow! That was very impressive. Thanks!”_

_\---_

_Humpty was going to his secret hide out and someone screamed, “Hey, egg boy!” and threw a rock at him._

**_“There was something about this strange little egg that intrigued me.”_ **

_The kitten followed Humpty into the hideout and looked around and saw Humpty putting the beans he stole into a put and covering it. Then Humpty started a machine which water the plant. The kitten got a bit near until Humpty noticed his shadow, which scared him._

_“Oh, it’s you. I’ve been collecting for months now. You never know when you’re going to get lucky. Know what I mean?”_

_The kitten tilted his head a bit to the side._

_Humpty whispered, but loud enough for the kitten to hear. “Magic beans...is what they are.”_

_Humpty looked at the kitten and the kitten looked back, mute. “Hello?” Humpty said, wondering why the kitten isn’t talking, but he continued, “You gonna tell all the other kids that I believe in magic now? Is that what you’re gonna do?”_

_The kitten walked closer to Humpty and shook his head. “No? What’s your name?” The kitten mew again. “You don’t say much, do you? Well, I think I’ll call Sparky.”_

_The kitten shook his head from the name choice. “Whiskers?”_

_Again shaking his head no. “Zoltar!” Humpty said in a happy tone, but the kitten shook his head again._ _  
  
_

_“How about Puss?” The kitten thought about it quickly, and nodded._

**_“Humpty’s mind was full of imagination and invention.”_ **

_Humpty looked down, while wearing flying gear. “What is that? 50 feet down there?” He then looked at Puss and said, “Here we go. Give me a…” but before he can finish his sentence, Puss pushed him, “Puss!” He went down, but then started flying while screaming, “Look at me, Puss! I...I’m flying!” Humpty flight then ended when he crashed into the tree._

**_“He spoke of legends and adventures beyond my wildest dreams.”_ **

_Humpty and Puss were laying down on the grass, looking into the sky. “Oh, when I find those magic beans, they’ll grow a vine straight up to the clouds, where a terrible and a fearsome giant hoards his greatest treasure: The Golden Goose. Oh, the Golden Goose. Just one. Just one of her golden eggs could set me for life. It’s my destiny, Puss. I can’t really explain it, but I just feel like I belong there.” Humpty sighs, and then Puss. Humpty started to get a bit nervous._

_“Oh, boy. This is awkward. This is kind of a solo dream here. I don’t need any dead weight, you know, holding me down.” Then Puss looked at Humpty with the biggest and cutest eyes._

_“What are you doing? Oh, man, that’s good. The eye thing that you’re doing , that is really splendid. Okay, let me just think for a second. All right... okay. Uh...this is crazy, but I am considering a partnership.” Puss smiled at Humpty. “I just need to know one thing, can you commit?”_

_Then out of nowhere, Puss spoked, “Si...I can commit.”_

_Humpty was shocked. “Oh, you can talk! Could you help me up?" Humpty said as Puss helped him up._ _  
  
_

_At night, Puss and Humpty were on the top of the tower. “First rule of Bean Club, you do not talk about Bean Club.” Humpty says as he takes out a sharp pin. “Second rule of Bean Club, is you don’t talk about Bean Club. You ready?”_

_“Ready.”_

_Then Humpty pokes his finger, yolk comes out of his finger a bit. “From the day forth, it shall be known…” Humpty gives the pin to Puss, “never alone, always together,” Puss also poke his finger, “Humpty and Puss.”_

_Then they say together, “brothers forever.” They shook each other's hands._

**_“And from that moment on, we were united on a great adventure to find the magic beans.”_ **

_Puss and Humpty hid, then Humpty told Puss, “egg me.” Puss knew what to do. He placed a fake egg on Humpty’s head and made fake cracks._

**_“Humpty was the brains…”_ **

_Humpty rolled on the floor and pretended to be hit._

_“Good gracious!” A woman screamed._

_“I never saw him.” A man cried out._

_“That really hurt!” Humpty screamed. While that was happening, Puss stole some beans._

**_“And I was the skill.”_ **

_Back at Humpty’s hideout, there were many beans planted and grown. “Well, we got red beans, we got green beans, coffee beans, lima beans, but no magic beans.”_

_Puss looked at Humpty and asked, “Would you care for a jelly bean?” Humpty jumped and ate the jelly bean._

**_“Finding them meant everything to us.”_ **

_“Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing.” Humpty said as he opened the paper door on the drawing, showing a drawn and colored Humpty and Puss. “That’s me and you, Puss. Me and you.” Humpty put his arm around Puss and pulled near him. Both looked at the drawing, smiling._

**_“But, we never did find them. And as years passed, the quest for magic beans seemed more and more like the dreams of a child. As teenagers, Humpty and I looked for trouble and often found it.”_ **

_The soldier was holding Humpty and Puss and Imelda saw. “Third time this month, Imelda. Next time is jail time.” The soldier said as he let go of the teens._

_“They’re just kids.” Imelda said as Humpty and Puss hid behind her._

_“They are thieves.”_

_Humpty and Puss try to walk away, but Imelda clears her throat. The teens knew that they had to turn around. “You are better than this. I believe in you with all my heart. Please do not let me down.” Puss felt bad and Humpty rolled his eyes a bit._

_\---_

_“I hate this place. I cannot wait for us to get out of here.” Humpty said as he and Puss went into their shared bedroom._

_“Humpty, I know you want to leave this place, but I am thinking that we should stop stealing for a while. Do you really want to go to jail?” Puss asked._

_“Well, I don’t know. No one likes us. We steal because it is fun.”_

_Puss went on Humpty’s bed and Humpty lay down next to him. “Well, we have each other. Don’t forget that.”_

_“I know. Wanna throw rocks on the roof?” Humpty asked, Puss nodded._

_Once they were on the roof, Puss sat down, not feeling like throwing rocks. Humpty did. “Throw a rock, it’ll make you feel better.” When Humpty threw that rock, the rock opened the door and out came a bull. Humpty backed away and Puss looked shocked. “Oh boy, we should go.”_

_The bull then started to run to an old woman. Puss acted fast._

**_“On instinct, I reacted.”_ **

_Puss jumped and landed on a bouncy top which caused him to spin in the air and grab the bull’s horn. The bull fell sideways from the force._

_“He saved the Comandante's mother.” A woman said._

_“He saved the Comandante’s mother.” A man repeated._

_The Comandante went to Puss and Puss looked at him. “You saved my mother.”_

_The town decided to honor Puss. There was a banner that had, “Viva el gato. (or day of the cat if you can’t understand Spanish).”_

_Puss was standing on a box and everyone surrounded him to celebrate._

_“Senor Puss, he is a hero!” The Comandante cheered. Everyone else also cheered._

_Humpty was in his room and watching the celebration from his room’s window. Humpty was a bit angry so he didn’t bother watching._

_“Today we see that courage and bravery come in all sizes!” The Comandante continued._

**_“Little did I know that one moment would change my whole life.”_ **

_Puss was smiling looking around and then faced Imelda. Imelda was holding a pair of leather black boots. “These are for you, my boy. Wear them as a symbol of honor and justice.”_

_“I will make you proud, Mama.”_

_“You already have my Puss in Boots.” Imelda said as she put a cavalier’s hat on Puss’s head._

**_“How strange it was, to give a cat boots, but woa! I looked good! And as the light of my path grew brighter, Humpty’s road grew darker.”_ **

_Puss went to the San Ricardo prison because Humpty got in trouble, so he went to get him out._

_The Comandante took Puss to Humpty’s cell. Humpty heard the cell door open and he was a bit shocked._

_“Gracias, Comandante.”_

_“Be careful of the company you keep.” The Comandante said as he spit on the floor. Puss and Humpty left the prison._

_“You should stop stealing.” Puss said as they both walked._

_“I know! I know. I never should have tried something without you.”_

_“You’re not stealing lollipops anymore, Humpty. This is getting serious.”_

_“You’re right. We have to be smarter about this. Here, look. We need to think bigger. I’ve been casing the silversmith and it’s perfect.” Humpty said, taking out a book and showing Puss the plan. Puss looked at it for a moment, but since he was a bit mad, he just ignored it and continued walking. “You and me, in and out, 50 seconds tops.”_

_Puss had enough with Humpty stuff so he told him, “Will you put that away! This is our home. These people have done nothing to us!” Puss snapped._

_“Our home? Okay, yeah. I get it now. You get some fancy boots and now you’re too good for me?” Humpty snapped back._

_“That is not true!”_   
  


_“We weren’t born here. We’re orphans! All we got is each other, you understand?”_

_“We are better than this”_

_“But we’re partners.”_

_“We are brothers.” Puss said as he gave Humpty a hug. “But I am not stealing anymore.” Humpty nodded._

_At night, Puss was sleeping and hugging his stuffed animal. Humpty had no choice, but to lie Puss to get him to steal and leave. He felt a bit possessive, but he needed to take Puss and keep him. Puss is his and no one else’s._

**_“But Humpty would not give up so easily.”_ **

_Humpty knew how Puss sleeps, so the way to wake him up is to throw his boots at Puss. When he did, Puss jumped and looked around and saw Humpty saying, “I’m in trouble, Puss! Come on let’s go!”_

_“Wait!” Puss said as he quickly put his boots on and grabbed his hat, belt, and sword. When he got out, he put them on and got on the cart that Humpty was in. They finally got to the location that Humpty wanted to go and he finally told Puss what’s going on. “It’s Boy Blue and his gang. I owe them some money. They’re coming from me. Just get me over this wall.”_

_Puss helped Humpty get over the wall. “We gotta go. Help me up the wall. Get me up the wall. Hurry!” Once Humpty went over the wall, Puss waited, moving the lanturn around. Then the light hit a sign that said, “San Ricardo Bank.”_

_It was too late when he saw that he heard bags hitting the cart. He turned around and saw coins and Humpty got in. Then heard whistles, knowing that it is the bank robbery alarm. “Okay, I got everything. We did it. Come on, let’s go!”_

_Puss was shocked. “How could you do this to me?!”_

_“I did you a favor! We can finally get out of here!” While Humpty was saying that, soldiers came running to them. “This is the money of the people! This is all they have!” A soldier grabbed Puss, but on instinct, Puss scratched the soldier and after he did, he looked at his paw and back at the soldier. The soldier was holding it and looked at Puss. “You disgrace those boots!”_

_“Comandante, please, I can explain!”_

_“Arrest them!” The Comandante screamed, Puss grabbed the rope and started the horse. They were running away from the soldiers. The soldiers behind them. Humpty screamed, “Hurry up! Get to the bridge!”_

_Puss snapped at Humpty, “You tricked me!”_

_“I had to! You left me no choice!”_

_They ran past the orphanage, Imelda came out to see what was the noise, but she then saw Puss and Puss saw the sadness in her eyes._

_“Mama…”_

_“Pequeno…”_

_Puss lost focused and almost hit a building, but Humpty screamed, “Oh! Watch out!” and dropped the lantern and snatched the rope from Puss. They lost control and the horse ran to the right, but the cart got detached and flipped, dropping Puss and Humpty. The cart kept flipping until it fell off the bridge. Puss quickly went to the edge and saw it fall into the river. “Oh no…” Puss got on the edge and saw the soldiers and Humpty on the floor, pleading for help, “Puss, I can’t get up. Puss! Help me. I can’t get up!”_

_“Freeze!” The soldier demanded._

_“Puss, save me!” Humpty said with a desperate tone._

_“Save yourself.” Puss said as the soldiers grabbed Humpty. One of them tried to get Puss, but jumped off the bridge. The soldiers watched as Puss fell from the bridge._

_He went into the river, sad._

**_“I lost everything I cared about that day. My brother. My honor. My home. All I thought about was the disappointment in my mama’s eyes. And I have been running ever since.”_ **

“The egg betrayed me. His lies cost me everything.” After Puss was finished speaking of his past, he noticed that Kitty was sleeping. So he woke her up. Kitty looked around saying, “What? I’m awake.”

“You think I don’t want to fix the past?” Humpty said. Puss didn’t want to see Humpty at the moment. Puss and Kitty stood up. Humpty was still standing on the box so he said, “I can’t get down.” Kitty sighs and goes to help Humpty to the ground, grunting. Then rolls him around as she rolls her eyes. 

“Listen, a day...a day doesn’t go by when I don’t think about what I lost. I lost my best friend.” Humpty says as he tries to get closer to Puss, but Puss walks away from him. “My only friend.” Humpty continued. He turned around to face Puss’s back and he continued to talk to him. “And I get it now. I got greedy and desperate and I let you down and I let myself down. All I’m asking for, Puss, is a second chance. Give me that second chance and I’ll help pay back to San Ricardo. Please, Puss. Let me show you what our friendship meant to me.” 

Kitty was told by Humpty that he will do something to Puss, so he can really show what friendship meant to him. She was surprised about it, but it is the only way to get Puss in. That’s what Humpty told her. 

“Well boys, I’m going to give a few hours to talk, so I will see you in the same spot again.” Then Kitty quickly left. 

“How will show me? By lying to me again or setting me up?" Puss asked angrily. Humpty touched Puss's back and said, "Like this..." Then Humpty pushed Puss to the floor. Puss was shocked about it. "What the heck was that about?" Puss asked. "I'm sorry Puss, but there is something that I never told you about...it is about our relationship." 

Puss was still on the floor, but he back away a little, watching Humpty going to a box. Humpty took a collar, leash, and some rope. "What about our relationship? and what are you doing with those?"

"Oh, don't worry about these, but our relationship...you never noticed, but I had feelings for you."

"What?" Puss was shocked about the news. "But the moment you abandoned me, I couldn't help but be mad at you. I lost my feelings for you that day. During prison though, I planned on showing you how much you meant to me. Even though I hated you, I still loved you. I want to show the world you are mine."

"How are you going to show that?"  
  


"By fucking your brains out. Don't worry though, I don't go that hard. I will be gentle." Humpty says as he licked his lips.

Puss got up and try to run, but stop when he felt pain from his tail. He looked at it and noticed Humpty stepping on it. His tail is so sensitive.

"I knew your tail is sensitive. I did research about cats. Even your ears are sensitive. Is it true that when a cat is in heat, they will become horny? and would want to become pregnant? I remember you use to be so horny during our teenage years, but I didn't know and now I wish I knew about it so I can help you."

Then Humpty put the collar around Puss's neck and tied it. Puss was holding the collar and tried to take it off. Humpty put a leash on the collar so now he pulled Puss to the ground. Puss fell onto his side, his hat falling in the process. "Humpty, please don't do this."

"Oh please, I've been wanting to do this for years." Humpty grabbed some rope and grabbed Puss's arms to tie them around his back. Puss try to make him stop, but Humpty did something that he never knew that he can do, he bit his shoulder so hard, that Puss feared it will form a bruise. After he was done tying him up, Humpty threw Puss to the side. "Humpty, stop please!" 

Humpty grabbed something which Puss couldn't identify. It was like Humpty read his mind or something because he quickly told him it was a, "Ball gag silicone and looked, it is green like your eye color." Humpty put it on Puss, it was difficult since Puss kept moving his face, but he finally got in. Humpty stepped back and admire his art. "Puss, you look so cute like this. I think we should do this more often, if you know, you don't agree coming with me and Kitty."

Humpty grabbed Puss's neck and threw him to the floor so he his face was on the floor and his behind was in the air. Humpty went behind Puss and saw his tail moving a bit from the tip. Puss try to look behind him, but it was no use. "My, my. What a great tail and ass. And to think that I get to fuck Puss in Boots. Well, I think we should get started, right?" Puss shooked his head. "Oh come on Puss, it won't be that bad." Humpty took off his pants and underwear and pump his cock. "When I enter, it might hurt since it will be dry." Humpty then grabbed the tail and pull it upwards so he can have easy access to his ass. "Oh, before we start, let me just grabbed your sword and put it here, next to your hat. You know, just in case I might hit myself. Now, let's start." Puss's heart started to beat fast.

Then that's when he felt it, Humpty's dick entering him. He bit down on the gag hard that it might leave bite marks on it., he also closed his eyes tightly. "Wow Puss, you are so tight. I though you wouldn't, considering that you lick yourself here all the time." Puss wanted to hide himself from embarrassment. It's true though. He cleans himself by licking himself. He feels Humpty's dick touching his stomach. Jeez, how big and long is his dick. It can barely fit him. Humpty grip on his waist was so hard, and he started to thrust into Puss. Humpty moaned and groaned from the tightness. He started to thrust harder, showing no mercy. Then suddenly, the dick slid back and forth easier. "Oh, what's this? Is this girl's pussy on it's period?" 

Puss heart drop. He guess that Humpty ripped something inside of him which caused him to bleed. Puss wanted to cry, but he couldn't because he didn't want to show Humpty his weakness. Humpty slow down his thrusting and Puss sighed a bit. Then Puss realized that he was shaking and Humpty must have notice as well when he paused. "Aw Puss, don't worry. You don't need to shake." Puss was breathing through his nose because he find it a bit difficult breathing through his mouth.

Puss for some reason started to purr and his heart dropped again. "Are you purring?"

Puss shook his head. "Don't lie to me. You are enjoying this, aren't you **slut**?" Then that's when Puss let his tears fall. He has many names, but that name, he does not like because he knows what the term, slut, means. Humpty started to thrust again and on the fourth thrust, Puss shifted and moaned. Humpty smirked, knowing he hit the sweet spot. Puss didn't why he moaned, but he wish he didn't because Humpty slapped his ass. 

After a minute of thrusting, Humpty felt himself coming, so he told Puss. "Hey Puss, I am going to release inside you." Puss tensed up and try to say no, but the gag was making it difficult to say it, so he shook his head instead. Puss then remembered that he had his claws, so he took them out and try to cut the rope. Humpty grabbed Puss's paws and pulled him upwards and pinned Puss against the wall while fucking from the back. "Puss! I'm coming!" Then Puss felt Humpty coming inside of him. There were both panting.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Humpty asked as he smirked. Puss didn't want to look at Humpty, but while Humpty was being distracted, Puss took the chance to cut the rope. 

"I had fun. Wanna go again?" Humpty asked as he touch Puss chest with both hands, dick still inside Puss. Puss finally cut the rope and grabbed Humpty's hands and threw Humpty away from him. Puss took off the gag, but fell down since Humpty's dick was forcefully pulled out of him. Puss was on the floor and was still shaking a bit.

"Puss, why did you push me? I could've died!" Humpty asked angrily. "You raped me! How dare you do this to me!" Puss asked while crawling to his sword. Humpty quickly got Puss's sword and pointed it at Puss, but Puss grabbed the sword and pointed it at Humpty, while he was still on the floor. "After this, I can't help you..."

"Oh, really? It is either me fucking your brains out or clearing your name. Which one Puss?"

Puss wanted to sleep, but he needed to choose. "Fine! I will help you, but after the adventure, you stay away from me, and San Ricardo. And you can't rape me."

"Deal."


End file.
